Gate valves typically have a valve body with a flow passage extending through it. The flow passage intersects a central cavity. A gate is provided to move through the central cavity to block the flow passage. Seal rings are used to bridge a gap between the valve body and the gate to prevent fluid from flowing around the gate and into the valve body at high pressure when the gate blocks the flow passage. When fluid flows around the gate and into the valve body at high pressure over a prolonged period of time the gate valve can develop leaks at significant cost and effort to the operator of the valve.